


Vpervyye ukusila, vtroy ocharoval

by SasstrianPrissess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasstrianPrissess/pseuds/SasstrianPrissess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia....'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vpervyye ukusila, vtroy ocharoval

You couldn’t remember feeling so dejected. Your heart felt painful, aching as it twisted itself in impossible shapes meant to hurt as you crossed the dark streets leading to your home. On cue, a heavy, menacing roar of thunder rumbled within the black sky, you shivered at the sound, drawing your thin sweater closer as if its meager warmth could stall the indecent chill that crept up around your legs, snaking its way up your torso. You could feel it’s thin, clammy fingers press deeply under your skin as your feet crunched over the dead and fallen autumn leaves.

To alleviate a little of your pain, you released a shaky sigh, finally noticing that for the first time since you began walking home from your afterschool club activity that there was not a soul meandering the dismal streets. No birds chirped warning of the oncoming storm, nor were there any distanced dogs yapping to each other. The world appeared to have died.

Nervousness nipped at your abused heart, fear clutching to every clouded breath you took as your eyes scanned the dreaded empty darkness for any sign of life. You gulped in unsteady bouts of air, the faintest brush of the wind upon your hair frightening as well as the tiniest snap of the dry, reedy twigs beneath the fallen leaves causing your body to lock up in tense shivers. It was at this moment you wished to be invisible, to arrive home unseen and safe from the terror of the irrationally rational outdoors. Your tongue slipped between your teeth, bruising as your chattering teeth nipped unpleasantly at the squishy appendage. It was all you could do to physically stem the creeping fear of being watched and followed. Tears welled up even more as you cautiously turned around, finding the street you had just walked from as empty as the street before you. This knowledge held no comfort, yet you still trudged down the dreary lane, your footsteps hurried as you tried your damndest to not will your shaking legs into a sprint.

At the corner, the grimed street sign pointed out that you were practically home, all you had to do was finish walking down the chapped and broken sidewalk. This seemed like no big deal, the intense fear you felt momentarily lifting as your hurried footsteps brought you ever closer to your front door. Quickly, your freezing hand grasped the colder doorknob and twisted, only to disappoint you by refusing to turn. Your numbed, shaking fingers quickly felt around the moist soil of the potted plant beside the doorway searching vainly for the spare key. Just as you felt another fresh bout of tears sting the corners of your eyes did your fingertips latch onto the thin, dirty key. You nearly shouted with joy, jamming the thin metal key into the keyhole.

As you quickly opened the door and stepped inside, locking yourself within the house, did you notice the same thing. It was pitch dark inside, silent, the very air of the usually warm, safe haven as foreboding as the frightening outdoors you had just came out of. With shaking fingers you felt along the smooth wooden walls for the chilled plastic of the light switch. Once you flicked the little nub upwards, the soft hum of electricity flowing throughout the room and the bright, white reassurance of the light bulb did wonders to still your quaking heart. After a moment of feeling safe, you made your way to the opposite wall to turn on the heater. Almost immediately the sound of a sleepy, dull roar filled the chilly home, the billowing, hot breath spewing out from the floor vents in lazy yawns.

You then made your way into the kitchen, dropping off your shoulder bag onto the marble countertop as the scent of lukewarm pizza filled your nose. The box containing the room temperature Italian dish also wore a bright, neon pink sticky note upon its grease stained lid like a badge. Pursing your lips, you peeled off the note, reading the flowery handwriting aloud in a clipped monotone.

‘(Y/N), I’m sorry we couldn’t be home sweetie, but your sister called from the hospital and we rushed over right away. You’re gonna be an aunt! Your father and I picked up some pizza for you, so eat that and don’t stay up too late. We’ll be home sometime tomorrow night. Love, Mom’

“Great,” You muttered, sighing as you lifted the lid of the pizza box and was greeted with the heady scent of (F/T) pizza. Admittedly, it made you smile a little bit, knowing that after such a bad day, the pizza and some hot chocolate would dispel any bad left over feelings. Well, that and some soothing notes from the Austrian Pianist CD you favored so much.

Knowing that you were going to be completely alone for approximately the next twenty-four hours, you decided to forego blaring it through your mediocre laptop speakers in favor of slipping it into the built-in Home stereo system. Normally, you would just take the pizza, hot drink and hideaway in your bedroom, but since the house was relatively empty, you decided to fill the void with your presence. After slipping a couple of the pizza slices into the microwave to re-heat, you walked down the small hall adjacent to the kitchen to your room. Eager fingers sought out the prized disk from the towering collection that was currently stacked in a designated corner of your room. Once you held the disk in your hand did you hear the incessant beeping of the microwave, signaling that your pizza was ready to eat.

Before you crossed back into the kitchen, you stalled a moment to slip the CD into the surround sound system and hit play. Almost immediately the sweet melody of a grand piano filled your ears, the tune was soft, full, and melodiac. In a way, it was more relaxing despite the fact that it carried a few airy notes of a happy trill and a moderately quick tempo. You could recognize this piece anywhere, regardless of format, the reason simply being that you were raised by your older sister to enjoy the sweet symphony of Roderich Edelstein’s talented fingers. His music always worked wonders to bring you to a peaceful state of mind, regardless of whatever horrible mood you were in.

You hummed the melody, making your way into the kitchen to retrieve your dinner and prepare the chocolaty hot drink. Once you had everything, you ate in relative silence, enjoying the calming atmosphere. After a bit you got up and stretched, placing the dishes you used in the sink to wash after you took a bath. By now the rain fell in buckets, drenching the entire world in what seemed to be a flood, not that you cared, seeing as you were already home.

You left the CD still playing as you went and searched for your sleep clothes to wear after your shower. Once you had obtained a baggy t-shirt, sleep shorts, and a clean pair of underwear, you made your way to the bathroom and proceeded to prepare the bath. Normally you preferred moderately warm showers, but tonight you felt that it was better suited for a steam causing, intensely hot shower. You then began to brush your (H/C) hair, paying special attention to completely detangle any knot or accidental wind twist.

By the time you were through, you were already starting to feel the effects of the running water despite not being under the spray. You placed the brush down atop the sink for retrieval after the shower and began to strip yourself of your school clothes. Once you were totally nude, you paused a moment to glance at your body through the perspiring mirror, you noticed that there wasn’t a particular piece of you that you found attractive, but somehow, it didn’t really matter. Idly, you ran your left hand over the darker, finger shaped marks that banded your upper right arm. Your eyes clouded much like the mirror was, blurring your sight as the residual memory of the pain bubbled up to the surface.

You still don’t know what you had done, but there were the marks. A sigh drifted from your lips, your left index tracing the finger bruises. Your ex had left them there. The marks pulsed weakly, aching slightly with your delicate touches. Another sigh and you pushed away the depressing feeling as you stepped into the stinging, hot shower. The burn felt wonderful against your skin, like liquid flame melting you into a new form of life, much like the legendary phoenix.

Mid-way through enjoying the heated spray and the wonderful, heady scent of the bath soaps you were using, a particularly loud clap of thunder jolted your peace by immediately shutting down all sources of light and sound. A soft sigh left your lips as you rinsed out your hair and turned off the water...not knowing that the shower you reluctantly ended would be your last luxury.

**Author's Note:**

> The following will be found through this fic, so I thought I'd post it here for convenience.
> 
> English = Russian  
> First bitten, second charmed = Vpervyye ukusila, vtroy ocharoval  
> Little one = Malen’kaya Odin  
> My Love = Lyubov’ Moya  
> Sunflower = Podsolnechnik  
> I love you = Ya lyublyu tebya  
> No = Nyet  
> Yes = Da  
> Russia = Rossiya  
> Heartbroken = Ubityy gorem  
> Become one with mother Russia, da? = Stan’te odnim s Rossii-matushki, da?  
> I want you to steal my heart, just like you once stole me. = YA khochu, chtoby vy ukrali moye serdtse, tak zhe, kak vy odnazhdy ukral menya


End file.
